lathefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
(Pending actual in-setting dates to use, I will refer to blocks of time as 'month one, month two'. Mostly, I just want to get events in the correct order rather than worry about specific times.) Ascending Earth, RY 768 * The unExalted Dynast, Ragara Volto Semtaro, is murdered by Nyumetsu Sashin during a concert by the most famous musical performer of Lathe, Radiant. During his escape, his presence is noted by Radiant, but she does not raise the hue and cry upon his departure. After the performance, a anti-Realm protests break out in some popular venues throughout Jade Soma District. Jagamaru, a former Immaculate monk, makes an example of one of the agitators. This execution is unusual because Jade Soma District is where the well-to-do of Lathe's native citizens dwell, and they are not known for rebellious tendencies against the Realm. * Silent Leaf arrives in Lathe. She swiftly makes contact with elements of the underworld, particularly those harbouring anti-Realm sentiments, including Nyumetsu Sashin and Foshoro. * The Solar Exalt Unyielding Triumph crosses paths with another Solar Exalt, known only as the Devil. They meet at the Powder Flask, a store selling firedust and flame pieces. During their time at the shop, debtors appear to demand restitution from the proprietor, Old Chui. The two Exalts fend off the thugs, but have an argument over correct conduct when Triumph kills one of them after he surrendered and made to flee. * The Prince of Dancing Blades challenges the High Priestess of the Immaculate Order, Mistral, to a duel. She declines, however. The Prince waits for some time at the temple and engages in a duel with Jagamaru, who appeared to act as her champion. The Prince suffered a severe injury to one of his eyes before the battle ended; both sides walked away alive, if not unhurt. * The Solar Exalt Unyielding Triumph begins distributing encoded anti-Realm propaganda throughout Lathe. * Realm Legionnaires raid Little Dreams, in search of the murderer of Ragara Volto Semtaro and other criminals. * A Lintha raiding party attacks and sacks the village of Greenleaf. A small party from Lathe is organized by a wanted Forsaken, consisting of the assassin Nyumetsu Sashin, the Solar Exalt Flawless Platinum Daimyo, the sailor Roderick and a band of his fellows, and a small number of the mercenaries called the Whistlers, lead by their captain, Pluck. The expeditionary force is able to crush the Lintha raiders, but arrived too late to save the villagers, of which only five survived. During the battle, Flawless Platinum Daimyo exposes himself to those present. Resplendent Earth, RY 768 * The Sword of Danna'd returns from battle against Raksha forces. It is badly damaged; the masts are broken and many soldiers of the Realm were driven mad and had been chained to the deck. Fair Folk infiltrate the Heartworks, but by the alert of the sorcerer Gale, the infiltrators are fought by two Solar Exalts; the Prince of Dancing Blades and Silent Leaf. The former champion exposes his anima banner within the Caldera during the battle, but is killed by a Raksha prince. The High Priestess Mistral arrives near the same time as Flawless Platinum Daimyo. She reveals to him that he knows his identity as a Forsaken, but encourages him to fight for Lathe- whilst incinerating the corpse of the Prince of Dancing Blades. * The Battle of Sharkskull is fought, with a close victory going to the forces assembled by Guild Factor Adhyasa. Lintha Gajui Brother Xula, leader of the Lintha fleet, is slain in a duel by the Solar Exalt Flawless Platinum Daimyo. However, his identity as one of the Forsaken is learned by Commander Nellens Tomo, who lapses into a catatonic state after discovering he acts with the knowledge of the High Priestess Mistral. There are few other losses on either side; the Lintha departed with most of their forces remaining. Descending Earth, RY 768 * Abyssal Exalted attack Lathe. A horde of zombies is unleashed from the Lily Pits and the Haunches are set ablaze. The Abyssal forces kidnap Cassandra, the adopted daughter of Nyumetsu, and murder her nanny and his mentor; upon returning he is forced to kill Upon leaving via ship, they cross paths with the returning Raging Maiden. The Maiden is drawn into a Shadowland as well, where the ships make contact. Amongst the Abyssal Exalted present aboard this ship was a man once named Aleksei, a former acquaintance of Alira who makes overtures towards her. He is ultimately rejected when Alira Whitefeather receives the Solar Exaltation and slays another Abyssal on-board the ship. The shadowload dissipates and the two vessels are placed out of one another's reach shortly thereafter. * Captain Pluck begins expanding her forces by way of a naval auxilary. She purchases the Jora's Surf and a number of cutters, and hires sailors to train her own men and operate these vessels. * Nyumetsu Sashin ventures to the Wyld. Upon claiming a small segment as his own, he begins several great sorcerous workings intended to bring his fae powers to the fore. Calibration, RY 768